


Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce finds a quiet spot atop the Tower, but he isn't left alone for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. My apologies to anyone who reads this that is a fan of the Twilight series.

Bruce rolled his eyes again. He’d lost count of how many times he’d done it so far. Why had he ever let Clint talk him into reading the Twilight books? Clint had sworn up and down to Bruce that the books were hilarious in the way that only teenage angst fests could be, but so far all Bruce felt was his brain leaking from his ears.

At least he’d managed to find a quiet spot on the roof of the Tower to read. True, it was a little chilly out since it was early Autumn, but it didn’t really bother him all that much. He was used to much worse conditions with far fewer possessions to his name, after all.

And, whenever he had to put the book down for a few minutes to save his sanity, he had an amazing view of New York to keep him occupied. It was something he’d taken for granted really. When you’re on the run, you never really stop to look around you except for anyone that might be after you. Never stop to really see what there is to see if it’s not a threat. That had basically summed up Bruce’s life for a long time. He’d been so many places. But he hardly remembered anything about them save the ill and destitute that he’d tried to help while he was there and trying desperately to remain off of anyone’s radar.

Now he could sit and look to his heart’s content. He could take in the spires of the buildings that rose toward the heavens, the people on the street below, as small as ants from way up on his vantage point as they went about their lives. He could stop. And he could breathe. And he could see. There were so many things to see. 

True, he avoided people for their own safety generally, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t find a safe spot to just observe. Sometimes he even found himself wondering what it would be like to be a normal person again. To be able to walk down a city sidewalk amidst the hustle and bustle of life that made up that very city without fear of being overtaken by his rage and the destruction that would follow.

He was letting his thoughts run away with him again, distracting him from the book. To Bruce, it was just a sign that he needed another break from it. So, marking his place, he closed the book and set it down beside him. Time to take in New York again.

His legs dangled over the edge of the building, hands braced on it as he watched a helicopter fly across the cityscape toward the river in the distance. Likely to check for traffic on the bridges, he assumed. His quiet musings weren’t allowed to continue for long, though, judging by the sound of the door of the Tower opening behind him.

Bruce readied himself for another of Clint’s dialogues on the hilarity of the Twilight series, but found himself pleasantly surprised when a familiar warmth sat down right behind him and pulled him back against it.

Tony settled behind Bruce, legs on either side of the scientist’s, pulling the other man’s back to rest against his chest, then settling his arms around Bruce’s waist. His chin went to Bruce’s shoulder and he playfully nibbled at the nearby jawline that teased him so, earning a quiet chuckle from its owner.

“Don’t tell me you’re still reading that book,” he murmured against Bruce’s skin.

“I’m not at the moment. But I did promise Clint I’d give it a try. Though I’m not finding it nearly as funny as he did,” Bruce said, shifting his head slightly to nuzzle his cheek against Tony’s hair.

“Don’t tell him that. He’ll sulk. He’s impossible when he sulks. And that’ll just make Natasha find a creative way to kill us.” Tony grinned, smoothing his hands over Bruce’s flat abdomen.

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t.” Bruce lifted a hand to run his fingers slowly through the short spiky strands of Tony’s dark hair. “I’m surprised you’re not neck deep in work in the lab.”

“I missed my lab partner. Figured I’d come see what you were up to.” Tony closed his eyes, leaning into Bruce’s touch just as he always did when Bruce played with his hair. His arms tightened around the other man’s waist.

“Rotting my brain. Might not be of any use to you in the lab after this.” Bruce’s grin was easily heard in his voice. Tony was usually the only one to earn such reactions from the normally quiet and solitary man and he savored each one.

“Stop it then. I need that brain of yours. And the body that goes with it.” A smirk answered Bruce’s grin and Tony turned his head to press his lips to where Bruce’s pulse beat in his neck, feeling it quicken slightly when his lips made contact with the scientist’s skin.

“You’re just trying to take me away from the sparkly vampires.” Bruce let his head fall back to rest on Tony’s shoulder, exposing the long line of warmth that was his neck for his partner.

“Damn right I am,” Tony muttered, then busied himself with spreading gentle bites all along that offered skin. “I’m better than any teenaged sparkly undead brat anyway.”

Bruce’s breath caught, hands lightly gripping at Tony’s thighs where they rested on either side of his hips. “You’re not going to make me sparkle, are you?”

“I could, given enough time and effort. If sparkling is your thing, but I’ve never known you to be inclined toward glitter, Doctor Banner. But you learn something new every day I suppose.” Tony smirked as he pressed a lingering kiss to the side of Bruce’s neck.

The scientist merely shook his head, a shudder that somehow managed to be half pleasure, half revulsion coursing down his spine. “God, no. Don’t come near me with glitter unless you want to explain to the Other Guy why you want to make him shiny.”

“Oh, now that would be an interesting conversation. And I have a feeling I’d end up punched through the side of the nearest building as a result.” Tony snorted, shaking his head and lightly tickling Bruce’s sides.

Bruce squirmed at the tickling, laughing quietly, but he settled right back against Tony once the tickling stopped, breathing a contented sigh as those arms settled around him once more. He turned his head to rest it against Tony’s, closing his dark brown eyes. “Do you need me back in the lab for something?”

“Nope. JARVIS is running some scans for me, but there’s nothing pressing. We can stay right here if you want.” Tony let him settle there against him, gently stroking a hand up Bruce’s arm.

“Sounds perfect.” Bruce smiled, reaching for Tony’s hands and grasping them gently, linking their fingers while keeping the other man’s arms crossed over him, leaving him wrapped in Tony’s embrace.

Absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
